


If You're a Bird, I'm a Bird

by edgarallanrose



Series: Weekends at the Avenger's [2]
Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Avengers Movie Night, Avengers Tower, Background Relationships, Brief Vague Mentions of Sexual Content, Canon Divergence - Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Crack Treated Seriously, Domestic Avengers, Domestic Fluff, Ficlet, Minor Clint Barton/Natasha Romanov, Minor Wanda Maximoff/Vision, Movie Night, Multi, One Shot, Spoilers for The Notebook I Guess?, Steve Rogers Loves Musicals, The Notebook Roast, everyone cries
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-20
Updated: 2016-09-20
Packaged: 2018-08-16 09:06:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,043
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8096206
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/edgarallanrose/pseuds/edgarallanrose
Summary: “Okay, seriously guys,” Clint said, fiddling with the remote, “what’s it gonna be?”Tony opened his mouth and Bucky immediately interrupted, pointing at him threateningly with his metal arm.“If you make us watch another one of those Fast and Furious movies, I swear I will personally send you to Hell.” The Avengers have a movie night and Clint (forcibly) suggests they watch The Notebook.





	

**Author's Note:**

> The second installment of [Weekends at the Avenger's!](http://archiveofourown.org/series/545206) This can be read as a standalone! Thank you, as always, to my beta Spooky D, my partner in Marvel Cinematic Universe crime.

“Alright, gang,” Clint said, “what’re we watching?”

Steve was in his favorite large, leather armchair in what was essentially the Avengers' personal movie theater. It had been his idea to start doing team movie nights. One of his favorite things back in the day had been going to the pictures; it was one of the small luxuries he had been able to regularly afford. While he missed the experience of actually going out to the theater, which wasn’t exactly an option anymore, this was just as good. It wasn't a bad way to catch up on important pop culture and historical moments either.

It had been Tony's idea to also turn them into pajama parties. Tony was currently wearing - one of what Steve suspected was several - an Iron Man Officially Licensed footed, fleece onesie.

“You know my vote,” Steve said.

“We can’t watch Rogers and Hammerstein musicals every week, Steve,” Natasha said, not unkindly, from where she was sprawled on an overstuffed couch.

“Wait ‘til everyone gets here,” Tony said. “And Banner still needs to bring the popcorn.”

The door opened then, but it was only Bucky.

“Hey, pal,” Steve said. “I would’ve grabbed us the couch, but I didn’t think you were comin’.”

“Finished training early,” he said with a shrug, “I’ll just grab some carpet.”

“You sure?” Steve looked around the room. Tony was in the middle in what was more stadium style seating, with an empty seat next to him being saved for Bruce, with Wanda and Vision in the chairs behind him, looking confused but also sort of pleased to be included. Natasha had claimed the couch for her and Clint, but could probably comfortably seat another person. Then there was a twin armchair across the room.

“I’ll leave the seat for Sam,” he said. “He said he’d be up in a minute.” He crossed his legs and sat on the floor in front of Steve, using his legs as a backrest. He added, “Don’t tell Sam I did something nice for him.”

“Wouldn’t dream of it.”

Natasha tossed Bucky one of the couch pillows and he caught it one handed, throwing her a grateful smile and placing it underneath him.

Bruce entered the room, precariously balancing four large bowls of popcorn in his arms.

“Ah, yes, he arrives,” Tony said, standing up to retrieve the largest bowl for himself.

“Why is it,” Bruce asked, handing another bowl to Natasha, “that I always get popcorn duty?”

“Because no one does electromagnetic radiation like you do,” Tony explained.

Bruce frowned.

“Microwaves are on the almost complete opposite end of the spectrum from gamma radiation and you know it.”

“You also properly disperse the butter,” Clint said. “Cap always makes it soggy.”

“I like a lot of butter,” Steve said defensively.

“We know you do, thunder thighs,” Tony said around a mouthful of popcorn.

“Please, you wish you had his metabolism,” Natasha said. “I know I do.”

The room hummed in agreement.

“Okay, seriously guys,” Clint said, fiddling with the remote, “what’s it gonna be?”

Tony opened his mouth and Bucky immediately interrupted, pointing at him threateningly with his metal arm.

“If you make us watch another one of those Fast and Furious movies, I swear I will personally send you to Hell.”

“Ouch, Barnes,” Tony pouted. “Those are modern classics!”

“I’m with Barnes,” Natasha said. “I want something classier. Coen brothers or something.”

“I’m down for Coen brothers,” Bruce piped up.

“I never quite get those,” Steve admitted. “I mean…I know what they’re going for, but frankly they’re sort of absurd.”

Bucky nodded next to him. Natasha narrowed her eyes.

“Bite your tongue,” she said.

“Well, it’s your fault for showing him Barton Fink first,” Clint said. “Should’ve done Fargo. Or O’ Brother.

“Do you have a preference, Wanda?” Vision asked.

“Not really,” she said. “I did not have many chances to watch films growing up. The ones I remember are from when I was very little. And they were not in English.”

“I, for one,” Vision said, to nobody in particular, “will be happy with whatever we choose. I find all aspects of cinema fascinating.”

“Ever the diplomat,” Tony said.

“Well, if we can’t decide we can always just watch The Notebook and cry all night,” Clint joked.

“I’ve never actually seen it,” Bruce said.

“Me neither,” Tony said.

“What?!” Clint said, incredulous. “Nat, you’ve seen it right?”

“Why would I ever subject myself to Nicholas Sparks?” she said.

“Okay, that settles it, we’re watching it,” Clint said, typing it into the search menu.

“What’s it about?” Bucky asked.

“Oh man, you guys will love it!” Clint gushed, “It’s set in the 1940’s! It’s about this nice girl from a wealthy family who falls for a poor guy from the wrong side of town. And they get separated, but fate keeps bringing them back together and…it’s so romantic and sad, you just have to watch.”

“That sounds kind of nice,” Steve said. “Is there singing?”

“Not everything is a musical, Cap,” Bruce said with a small, amused smile.

“Well, they should be,” he grumbled.

Sam finally joined them as Clint found the movie. He looked at Steve and Bucky, both wearing their Avengers regulation active wear in lieu of pajamas, then looked down at his own plaid, flannel lounge pants.

“What the hell, y’all?” he said to them, “I thought we were in this together.”

“Steve and I sleep in the nude,” Bucky said, face carefully blank. “But we can change if that would make you feel better.”

Tony choked on his popcorn, Wanda actually laughed out loud.

“He’s kidding,” Steve added hastily.

The truth was Steve didn’t have pajamas. He usually slept almost completely clothed, sometimes with shoes on. He was more comfortable that way, knowing he could be up at a moment’s notice if there was danger. He knew it was paranoid, a habit from his army days that he couldn’t quite shake. It was something his therapist was encouraging him to work on, but he didn’t see the problem. What’s wrong with being prepared when, in his experience, he had to be ready to fight at virtually any time?

The only time he didn’t sleep in his clothes was…well, when he was passed out next to Bucky and too worn out to redress. His teammates didn’t need to know that. Bucky, however, did turn around to raise an eyebrow at him. He knew the exact train of thought going through Steve’s mind. Steve playfully cuffed the back of his head.

“What are we watchin’?” Sam asked, settling into the other armchair.

“Clint has chosen The Notebook for us,” Natasha said, meaningfully raising her eyebrows at him, daring him to make a comment.

“Great,” Sam grumbled. “He has done what several past girlfriends were unable to convince me to do. Props, Barton.”

“Anytime,” he said, pressing play. He lifted up Natasha’s legs, sat down on the couch, and placed her feet back on his lap. She prodded his face with one painted toe and he batted it away. She did it again until he got the hint, sighed, and started rubbing her feet.

\---

“Oh, god, why are there old people?” Sam asked, “I figured I’d at least get to enjoy hot Rachel McAdams, this has literally been fifteen minutes of sad old people.”

“Ssshh,” Clint hushed, “it gets better.”

\---

“Wait, wait, hold up,” Steve said, “didn’t the guy say this is taking place in the summer of 1940?”

“Um, yes?” Tony said.

“And they’re going to see Lil Abner?” he said, crossing his arms.

“Shit, yeah that came out-“ Bucky said, catching on.

“Around  November or somethin’-“

“Yeah, November.”

“Seriously guys?” Clint said, “Why do you have to ruin the magic?”

“Well if they’d taken two seconds to do their research, and picked a movie that actually came out that summer we wouldn’t have to,” Bucky said.

“How do you even remember something like that?” Wanda asked, head tilted to the side in genuine curiosity.

Steve felt his face heat up. There was only one reason he remembered that particular film.

“Steve and I saw it together twice,” Bucky said.

“Why twice?”

 _Because we didn’t actually watch it the first time,_ Steve thought. Steve had been confused when Bucky suggested they sit in the secluded back corner of the theater. His eyes hadn’t been so good then, so they usually sat up close. Bucky had kissed him for the first time during the picture. It had been Steve’s very first kiss, at twenty years old. He wasn’t about to forget.

“We just really liked Lil Abner,” Steve said, clearing his throat.

Everyone nodded, like they figured there wasn’t a whole lot going on in the forties other than to see the same film several times and, according to the movie they were currently watching, lie in the middle of the road and watch the streetlights change.

Steve reached forward and tucked a lock of hair behind Bucky’s ear, letting his finger trail down the nape of his neck out of sight from everyone else. Bucky knocked his metal shoulder against Steve’s leg. He remembered for the same reason.

\---

“I find it hard to believe that Allie was never, in an entire year, able to make it to the mailbox before her mother in order to retrieve her letters,” Vision said.

“Mystery Science Theater has a point,” Tony said.

\---

“Seriously?” Bucky said, glaring at Clint, “A three minute World War II montage? Like it’s just a thing that happened and didn’t change the lives of thousands of men?”

“Well, I mean, it probably wouldn’t make sense if it was never brought up in a move that takes in the forties,” Bruce reasoned.

“Stevie, back me up,” Bucky said, shaking his knee.

“Hmm?” Steve said with a little snort. He had started to doze off.

Natasha snickered, muttering something about grandpas under her breath.

\---

“I like this man much better,” Wanda said, nodding to the soldier named Lon. “She was always fighting with the other one. He is supportive and kind. A much better match.”

“But she has passion with Noah!” Tony argued.

“Thank you,” Clint said, nodding in agreement. “She doesn’t really love Lon.”

“So love is more…shouty then?”

“Don’t listen to those meatheads,” Steve said, “I like Lon better too. Love doesn’t mean shouting and arguing all the time.”

“Though there is the occasional mind controlled assassination attempt,” Clint said, smirking at Natasha, who rolled her eyes.

“We are an outlier and should not be counted,” Natasha said.

Bucky huffed out a laugh and said quietly enough that only Steve could hear, “Tell me about it.”

\---

“Oh my God, she is not!” Tony yelled at the screen.

“She totally is,” Clint said.

“See, this is what I was hoping for more of in this movie,” Sam said.

On screen Noah and Allie divested each other of their rain soaked clothing and kissed passionately, despite her being engaged to Lon.

“I’m not actually sure why we’re supposed to feel sympathy for these characters,” Bruce mumbled. Tony punched him in the arm.

\---

“Ah, hell,” Bucky groaned, “she just spent three days fucking this guy and she _still_ doesn’t know who she’s going to choose?”

“It’s gonna be Noah,” Tony said.

“I would prefer if it were Lon,” Wanda said.

“I think the theme of this move raises some interesting moral quandaries,” Vision said.

“Shut up, all of you,” Clint snapped.

\---

“Told you it’d be Noah,” Tony said.

Wanda used her telekinesis to lift the popcorn bowl and drop it on Tony’s head.

\---

The credits were rolling. Everyone was silent.

“Fuck,” Tony said, with a sniff.

Wanda was attempting to stifle her sobs, Vision awkwardly putting an arm around her.

“Fuck is right,” Sam said, trying to surreptitiously wipe his eyes, “that’s messed up.”

Even Natasha seemed moved, though she clenched her jaw together and started down the screen, like threatening the movie with her mind would prevent her from feeling anything.

“Why, Clint?” Bruce asked, his own tears still drying on his cheeks. “Why?”

Bucky was silent, but Steve could see his hands clenched into fists at his sides.

“Next week,” Steve said, trying to mask the emotion in his voice, “we’re watching a musical.”

**Author's Note:**

> Aaaand thank you for reading! This series will be a continuation of this theme with a focus on Stucky (but with some background Clintasha and Scarletvision etc). So if you have any prompts for what else the Avengers do in their spare time, or there is an Avenger/character you'd like to see or see more of, please leave a comment below! Even if you don't have any ideas, leave a comment below! I have only just started writing in this fandom and I love to hear from you guys <3
> 
> Stay tuned and subscribe for the next installment! 
> 
> Also, credit where credit is due. Most of the Avenger's commentary was inspired by the CinemaSins video [Everything Wrong with The Notebook in 10 Minutes or Less.](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=WyB7uoxbVOk) Honestly their videos are hilarious, check them out.
> 
> Follow me on the tumblrverse! [edgarallanrose](http://edgarallanrose.tumblr.com/)


End file.
